


conundrum

by constant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drunken Kissing, Feelings, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle, minor seunglix, minor seungsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant/pseuds/constant
Summary: "I dare you to kiss anyone within the circle."Seungmin has three options: his best friend, the guy he almost dated last year, or the bane of his existence.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 252





	conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> i thought: _seungjin kissing_ and then combusted

The bottle spins. 

Seungmin's breathing is ragged. He can hear all sorts of noise around him - chatter, shouts, footsteps, music, shattering glass - but he's not listening to anything. 

The bottle is still spinning. 

He doesn't know why he's here. All he knows is that Han Jisung is here, somewhere within the circle, and that he’s the reason behind all this. 

The bottle is now losing speed. 

The chattering around him is getting louder, gaining both excitement and tension. Seungmin feels neither. All he has is the gnawing feeling that the moment that bottle loses momentum, it's going to be pointing at him. 

Someone stumbles behind him, hitting him at the back, spilling beverage on his shirt. Seungmin becomes sober for a splitting second; he turns to glare at the culprit and the girl bows repeatedly, muttering half-assed apologies. 

When he turns back, everyone around the little circle is already looking at him. 

The bottle has stopped spinning and it's pointing directly at Seungmin.

His first thought is that he had been cheated on. He has no hard evidence to accuse anyone of this, but he's certain about his hunch. He can see it all on Hwang Hyunjin's arrogant smirk. Sooner or later, they’re gonna end up taking each other out, it’s only a matter of who’s going to be on the receiving end of the blow. Might as well get over with it - Seungmin should just walk up to him, gouge his eyes out, and blame it all later on intoxication. 

"Truth or Dare?" 

Seungmin doesn't think. "Dare." 

Hyunjin's response is quicker. "I dare you to kiss anyone within the circle." 

Seungmin has six options. He narrows them down to four because Ryujin and Chaeryeong are a couple and kissing one of them in front of the other would be downright scandalous.

He narrows them down to three because Jeongin has always been like a little brother to him. Kissing him would be weird. 

He can't narrow it down further. 

There's Felix, whom he almost dated last year. He's sitting a few spots away. Every time Seungmin inadvertently turns to his direction, he would always see Felix staring back. He has the prettiest eyes Seungmin has ever seen. He still has the prettiest eyes; it's the way he looks at you, the way he burns you with the intensity of his gaze, the way he puts words into your head just by one look alone. 

Staring at him was enchanting. Staring at him _now_ is still a little enchanting but Seungmin now knows better. 

To his left is Jisung, his best friend. They have known each other since middle school. They always have each other's backs. They go together like chicken and beer. He's friends with Felix, and that's probably his only flaw as Seungmin's friend. Seungmin being here in the party is solely due to his insistence. He knows they both set him up so Felix can reconcile with him, but he’s not falling for it.

They kissed before too (Seungmin and Jisung), some time at the peak of puberty, just to know what it felt like. It didn't feel all that great, unlike what they exaggerate in movies, but maybe because it's Jisung. Seungmin doesn't mind doing it again with him though, just to get this stupid dare off his back. Then he wonders if Jisung  _ would  _ because he did stop talking to him for one week after that first kiss.

Now, his options should only be down to two. Seungmin shouldn't even consider kissing Hwang Hyunjin, with all that hubris and provoking smirks and the fact that he has made it his life mission to make Seungmin’s every day an absolute hell. He doesn't remember how the feud started - it can go from an accidental project sabotage to fighting over the last cup of  _ ramyun _ at the convenience store. It's like he just woke up one day and started hating Hyunjin, just as Hyunjin woke up one day and decided to hate him. 

Seungmin shouldn't even consider kissing Hwang Hyunjin, but he does -  _ oh god, he does  _ \- and it's not just because he'd rather choose anyone else than kiss the person who broke his heart, or because he doesn't want to make things awkward with his best friend but because sometimes, when he looks at Hyunjin, he can't decide what would deal him better - kill him or kiss him. 

"Min." Seungmin turns to Jisung. The room is dimly lit. He can’t make out the expression on his face but he vaguely notices how his eyes are shining from the light coming from the hallway. 

"You don't have to do it." 

"It's okay. I know how to play the game." 

He knows how to play the game. Seungmin has three options. He's supposed to choose the one he wants to kiss the most. He's choosing him because he's the only one Seungmin ever wants to kiss.

He doesn't think it further; he crawls across the floor,  _ so fast _ , he hears the others gasp in surprise. 

He sees Hyunjin's face too - how he backed away slightly when Seungmin sped up on him. How he flinched a little when Seungmin held him down on both shoulders, steadying him. 

"How long do I have to do the kiss?" 

He seems to relax at the question, understanding a misunderstanding. 

"Thirty seconds." 

"Okay." Seungmin nods. All he can see is him, his face cast with shadows in this dimly lit room. His eyes staring back at Seungmin in a mix of anticipation and alarm. 

Seungmin says in a voice so low that they're the only ones who can hear, "Can you count for me?" 

He doesn't let Hyunjin finish his nod as Seungmin closes in to meet his lips; leaning uncomfortably, chest pressing against nothing, against the space between their bodies, until Hyunjin gradually relaxes into the kiss, until he feels his hands grasping on his waist, pulling him close. 

In the mess of limbs and distant background noises, they find their way to each other. Hyunjin’s grabbing him everywhere, hands trailing from his waist to his back to his arms to his nape to his hair. And Hyunjin's kissing him back. 

Seungmin can hear hollering in the background but he’s not listening to anything. Hyunjin is a mess of blur in front of him, but he can smell him. He smells like firewood and alcohol and laundry soap. 

They pull away for one short second, feeling warm breath against his skin. He can’t tell whose. They’re so close he can’t tell anything apart. He feels a pounding in his chest, and he can’t tell if it’s his or Hyunjin’s. Then Hyunjin kisses him again, holding him by the nape, pulling him close. He doesn't realize that he's been straddling him this whole time until someone breaks them apart, Seungmin gasping at the impact. 

"Okay, you proved your point. A minute's over." It's Ryujin. 

"A minute." Hyunjin's a little breathless and he still has his arms wrapped around Seungmin's waist as if he doesn't want the other to get off him. His long blond hair is messy, probably from the way Seungmin ran his fingers through it mere seconds ago. He says, "But I only counted ten seconds." 

This is when Seungmin finally snaps out of it; he pushes himself off of Hyunjin's lap, suddenly aware of all the eyes watching him. 

He stumbles a couple of times and Hyunjin's there every time, on the floor, holding his arms out as if he's ready to catch him. 

Seungmin's not really seeing anything as he exits the room. He can still feel the ghost of Hyunjin's lips on his own, the traces of his touch trailing on his chest, his jaw, his hair. 

The room spins. Seungmin's trudging through the semi-crowded hallway. He doesn't care where he's headed. 

He can still smell firewood and alcohol and laundry soap, and his heart aches for letting the moment slip through his fingers - the moment he lost which he never had. He's not sober enough to remember this, to remember anything. He's gonna wake up tomorrow and remember nothing. 

The room is still spinning. 

He burns it to his mind - firewood, alcohol, laundry soap. The way Hyunjin looked at him during that little pause before kissing him again. He feels a tug on his arm. 

The room is slowing down. 

Hyunjin is looking at him the same way he's trying to memorize him in his head. He's pushing him up against the wall. He's saying something, mumbling something, but Seungmin's not in the right mind to properly hear anything. 

Hyunjin kisses him. 

The room stills. 


End file.
